


The Xenofighters

by MeinosKaen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Humor, Multi, Mystery, OC, Other, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinosKaen/pseuds/MeinosKaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summoned from a lost timeline by Trunks' wish Sabin is the latest recruit of the Time Patrol, with the imposed mission to protect Universe 7's timeline. But will he still comply after discovering the secrets of the Time Vault and regaining his lost memories? [FIRST CHALLENGE UP - CHOOSE A NEW TEAM-MATE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Xenofighters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball Xenoverse are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Dimps and Bandai Namco. Please support the official release.

_Xenoverse_ is probably the Dragon Ball game with which I've had the most fun in like, ever, but there are a few things in it that are not explained very well story-wise, particularly concerning how time-travel works.

For example, if the Patroller inserted himself in the canon events why is that not considered a new timeline? And if it's only those canon events that need to be preserved why does Trunks need all these allies dealing with so many different timelines and universes? What about Parallel Quests?

With the advent of _Dragon Ball Super_ -it's been a mixed bag so far- which gives a few useful hints alongside real physics and sci-fi, I managed to come up with some good explanations for everything. Add I have wanted to write a Dragon Ball story for a while and here's this story, my labor of love for a great series and a great game. Hope you'll enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

\- Meinos Kaen

P.S.: I want to write this story with you guys, literally. There are a few things that I left purposely open and _**you**_ will get to choose what they are. The first question is right at the end of this chapter!

 

**-STORY STARTS HERE-**

These are not my clothes.

-Xenoverse-

_Deep breath. Rush forward. Palm strike,palm strike, cut, knee, palm strike. "So, I have to ask..." The wooden target shook with the strength of his blow. "Exactly who do you plan to fight?"_

_Breath out. Step back. "I don't plan to fight anyone." Deep breath. Rush. Palm..._

_"Why do you always train so much, then?" ... out. Step back._

_"Because someone may want to fight me, someday. Or harm something close to me." Hands joined in front of the chest. Bow. "I will fight then."_

_"But you're strong enough already. You won that tournament, didn't you? Doesn't that mean you're the strongest in the world?" He brought a hand to his forehead. Then he raised his head, staring at the clear sky above._

_"... There's always someone stronger."_

-Xenoverse-

I was referring to him in the third person but that was me. And that's all I knew... Well, not exactly.

I didn't know who I was talking to. I didn't remember who I was, how I ended up where I stood or where I came from. I didn't know who the guy with a sword strapped on his back was, nor what a dragon was doing hovering up in the night sky.

What I did know for certain was: I wasn't wearing my own clothes.

Talk about selective memory! "Your wish has been granted."

_'Shut up, giant hovering dragon!'_ I was trying to understand why, of all the things I could have been left with from an otherwise completely wiped clean memory, what I did remember was the fact that I wasn't wearing my own clothes!

Who the hell changed me into them and how? I swear- "Farewell."

_'GAH! IT BURNS! TOO BRIGHT! What's the big idea?! Jesus, I will have spots in my eyes the whole day-Day? Huh? When did-The sun is up again?!'_

"You're surprised, I'm sure."

_'No shit, black and purple blur-Wait, no.'_ That was a person or at least I thought so. I couldn't see clearly... "I'll have to explain it all to you later." And the person-blur didn't speak clearly either.

"L-Later?! I want-"

"For now... Let's see how much power you have." I didn't think someone pulling a sword out of the scabbard could make such a dramatic-worthy noise. "AAAAAH!"

Slash. Spurt spurt spurt. Thump. Silence.

Well, at least I had an excuse to keep my eyes closed. But passing out from blood-loss doesn't exactly tickle.

-Xenoverse-

"...ent easy on him!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

_'Uuuugh, my head... Keep it down.'_ But wow, I wondered who put a warm blanket on my chest while I slept? It felt so nice... "You can't attack people with a sword the first time you lay eyes on them!"

"It was to test his strength! I would have apologized later!" Huu, that voice-Purple. Black and purple blur. God, I hated that black and purple blur. Too stabby.

"Of all the times to start acting like a Sayajin..." The kid mumbled. What was a Sayajin?

Anyway, I noticed I could open my eyes. And my body didn't feel like chicken curry anymore. "Uuugh..."

"H-He's coming to!"

"Stay back! You're probably the last thing he wants to see, right now!"

_'Yeah, you tell the black and purple blur... Kid?'_ The kid in question had purple skin, red hair, pointy ears and large black eyes.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She asked. "How do you feel? What's your name?"

"... Yes, fine but dizzy, and haven't the foggiest, little miss." The kid's eyes went wide and she pulled back.

"L-Little?!" And the warm blanket was gone. Aaaaw... Oh, whatever. Upright position, here I come. I groaned as the last remnants of dizziness faded and I gathered my thoughts. "Who are you calling little?!" Huh? What?

"He's just confused, Kaioshin-sama! Please calm down!" ... Bluuuuur.

"Are you the idiot who cut me open with a sword?" I felt the loud sound of someone choking on air. The black and purple blur was actually a young man with violet hair wearing a black coat. He was holding back the young girl, who looked positively murderous at the moment. "How am I alive, anyway?"

"Ka-Kaioshin-sama healed you! And I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to... You know!" Kaioshin-sama? So the kid was some kind of noble? "I'm Trunks. And this is the Supreme Kai of Time!"

"And I'm **75,000,000** years old, for your information!"

_'Wait, what?'_ I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I was sitting up on a pretty small bed, in a mostly pink house. It was just the three of us. I could see the sky outside, but it was a different shade than blue.

"Hmph! Ungrateful sod!" The... Loli, I guess? She got out of Trunks' grip -who names her son after swimwear?- and turned around, nose up in the air. I guessed I hit a sore point.

"Ehm, sorry. I didn't know." Still, better to appease her if she was really calling the shots around there. Wherever the hell there was! "And thanks for saving my life... Kaioshin-sama?"

"Hmmmmmm..." She turned her head to the side with a small pout, staring at me. I gave her my best smile... And probably looked like a rapist in the process. Trust someone who sees himself in the mirror plenty. Still, she smiled and shook her head from side to side. "This one time, you're forgiven." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks. Now..." I whipped my head towards speedo-boy. He flinched. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I'M SORRY!" Wow. Never seen anyone go into Seiza so fast-No! Anger! Grrrrrrr! "I didn't mean-I thought you'd dodge that!"

"Why. Did. You. At. Tack. Me. With. A. SWORD!" I got off the bed and stood up, not so dizzy anymore. Apparently righteous anger boosts the production of blood cells. Who knew!

"Because I wanted to see how strong you were! A test of your skills!"

"Couldn't you have just ASKED?! Hey, bud. Nice 'ceps, there. You work out? SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Just..." I groaned and covered my face with both hands. The loli was chuckling. "Why do you think I'm strong? I'm pretty sure..." Except I couldn't be. "... Do we know each other?"

"N-No. I summoned you here using... Well, it's not important." He raised his head, still looking as if I could sock him one at any time. AND HE WAS RIGHT. "I asked for a great warrior to be summoned. One who could help me in my quest."

"Does it have something to do with that..." Holy shit. Was that a dragon? "HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS A DRAGON!"

"Ehm, yeah. That was Shenron. It's a magical dragon, and grants wishes." Holy shit holy shit holy shit A DRAGON! "And I asked for a strong ally. That's why I thought you'd dodge that basic telegraphed attack... But I guess I surprised you! Sorry!" Sure, laugh it off, jammer-kid...

"More like: the suddenly disappearing DRAGON!" Dramatic pause. Because... Dragon. "Flashed a bit too bright for my eyes to bear. I only saw a blur."

"O-Oh! I see! Sorry, I didn't notice..."

"NO SHIT YOU DIDN'T." I let out and he laughed nervously. I sighed. "You say summoned. Summoned where, exactly? What's this place? And..." I paused and decided to ask about the most pressing question on my mind. "Exactly who am I?"

The Loli and Fundoshi lad blinked. Stared at me. Looked at each other. Then back at me. "Huuu..."

Well, didn't that sound good.

-Xenoverse-

"You don't remember anything at all?"

"Only that I wasn't wearing my own clothes." I said, putting on the black muscle shirt of the new outfit. The old one was cut and bloody. Then a wine red vest, same colour for the slacks, then black bracers and boots. I walked outside the house, finding a worried looking Trunks and pensive Kaioshin. I narrowed my eyes at the former. "You sure you didn't screw the wish up or something?"

"There's nothing in my wish that could have affected you this way. I just asked for a strong ally."

"I have no memory of ever fighting anyone." I stretched my limbs and flexed them, confirming that I did have a body that screams 'HEAVY PHYSICAL ACTIVITY' though. Good thing I'm tall or I would be **so** bulky. "You sure I'm strong?"

"Well, judging from your Ki... Yes. You are." Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "If Shenron chose you it means you're only going to get stronger."

"You still have to tell me exactly what you need me for. Or where we are." I had only seen my blood and the loli's house. And the huge dome-like construction standing a few dozen meters from it.

"Trunks will answer those questions. Provided he can keep his sword in the scabbard of course." More nervous laughter. I smirked. I was liking the loli more and more.

-Xenoverse-

"This is TokiToki city, home of the Supreme Kai of Time and headquarters of the Time Patrol."

"Also known as the floating city, I bet?" My eyes widened in surprised as I looked past the canals and gardens of the plaza into the sky, where pieces of the city stood tall on inverted domes, high above or low below us. "How do they stay like that?"

"Well, they don't exactly float. They just... Exist." Trunks explained, smiling at my dumbfoundedness. "Anyway, the Time Patrol-"

"Patrols time?" Trunks paused and then laughed. "You have the most self explanatory name ever."

"Yeah, I guess we do." He shook his head, his merriment dying down. "We protect the timeline from anyone who would abuse or damage it."

"Is that a lot of people?" Because there were a lot of people around in the city. Young, old, human, tall green men with antennas, short things with horns, pink blobs of flesh... And why wasn't I gaping and pointing fingers?

The first thing I saw when I appeared here was a giant magical talking dragon. Then a city floating without magic or propulsion. Unless we chance upon humanoid bugs getting it on in the middle of the street, hard to top that.

"There was an entire organization of them: the Time Breakers. We dismantled it but many of its members escaped and are still active." Trunks continued as he brought me to another portal. Once through it, we found ourselves in a more lived-in area. It had a smaller central plaza and lots of shops, with small robots as clerks. And even more people. "This is the Industrial Sector. This is where Time Patrollers stock up on items and equipment. There's also a few recreational areas."

"Listen, enjoying the tour but you seem to have a lot of people here." I commented as he lead me to one such recreational area, a bar. The robot waiters wave at him in greeting. "Why did you need one more? What difference does that-do I make?"

"Something came up. Something really delicate." He explained as we sat at one of the small tables, his voice for the two of us only. "So delicate that only a handful of Time Patrollers know about it, other than me and Kaioshin-sama. I didn't want to take any chances. I didn't need a good man for the job: I needed the perfect man for the job."

"And you got a complete stranger with amnesia who knows nothing about Time Patrolling. You absolutely sure your dragon didn't blunder up?"

"Shenron doesn't make those kind of mistakes and time patrolling isn't exactly complicated. We've gotten pretty good at pinpointing exactly what the problem is... Ah, thanks." One of the robots brought us two glasses filled with some... Kind of ice cream? I didn't recognize it. "I'm sorry about your memory. I promise we'll help you with that but if Shenron said you're the perfect guy for the job, you are. Could you please help us?"

"... Not like I have much of a choice." I groaned, grabbing onto the ice cream and neighboring spoon. As I said, better to play nice with who calls the shots around.

"Thanks! Sorry to put you on the spot like this."

"At least you didn't stab me, this time." I scooped up a bit and brought it to my mouth...

The I froze, letting go of the spoon, which was left hanging dumbly from between my lips. "Howy wap!" _'Holy crap!'_

Trunks blinked. "Too cold?"

"N-No! Just... It's good! Very good!" I took another big scoop and I felt my whole body shiver. _'Oh, god! The texture and the flavors mixing together-!'_ What's this?!" I exclaimed before starting to scarf it down like I hadn't eaten in centuries.

"I-It's just a chocolate parfait..."

"Okay-slurp-, Trunks! -Chomp- Keep offering me these -Lick- and you got yourself a deal!" Better to milk his guilt about turning me to sushi for all I could.

-Xenoverse-

Let me tell you, that. Was. Amazing. I had had three of those chocolate parfait things and felt stuffed. Alive! _'I think I could take that dragon too, now! Come get me, dragon! THE POWER OF CHOCOLATE COMPELS YOU!'_ "Alright! Throw me at something right now, cause I got so much energy I feel like I could benchpress Canada, right now!"

"What's Canada?" Trunks asked while opening the door to that dome from before.

"Don't know. Some kind of overly nice thing constantly compensating for the fact that it forced females of a certain race to be neutered until the mid 90s?" Trunks stared. I shrugged.

"... Aaaaanyway." The swordsman beckoned me in. I found myself in a circular room, with pedestals and mirrors. On the pedestals, scrolls. "This is the Time Vault. The scrolls in here contain all of history. Past. Present. Future."

"This is how you get wind of changes? You go through the scrolls?" The mirrors didn't reflect anything, for some reason.

"Yes and no. I'll explain later. Now..." Trunks picked up a specific scroll. Unlike the rest of its brethren, it was shining with purple aura. That couldn't be good. "This is the problem I need you to solve." He said and opened the scroll for me to observe...

'Well. That was pretty gruesome.' "Never seen someone get his chest pierced open, before."

"Maybe you did. Amnesia, remember?" Didn't take him for a fan of dark humour. "History has been changed. The man with the long hair, Raditz, was changed."

"The fact that he was shining with the same aura as the scroll kind of gave it away. Was he supposed to lose?"

"But now he's stronger than he's supposed to be and without help they'll both die." He handed me the scroll, and... Remember that warm blanket that was the loli Kaioshin's healing? It felt kind of like that. If the blanket was soaked in pure evil, that is. "To fix the timeline, I need you to weaken him enough so that the two of them can finish him."

"Well, I hope for the four of us that my amnesia didn't also make me forget how to fight."

"Not that easy to rob someone of fighting instinct. The body remembers in your place. It's like cycling or... Breathing. And you'll have Goku and Piccolo helping you. You won't be alone." Deep breathe in. Slow breathe out... I did say I wanted to be thrown at something, didn't I?

"How do I do this?"

"Just focus on the scroll. On the scene you saw."

"Surprisingly zen. Don't even have to hit 88 miles per hour." I closed my eyes and brought the scroll in front of my chest, focusing on the scene I witnessed not even five minutes ago.

The twisting light piercing through flesh. The look of shock and surprise on... Goku? Goku's face.

The look of resignation on the green guy's -Piccolo- face.

The small body laying lifeless on the ground.

I gripped the scroll harder and I felt it fade like butter in my grip as my whole body was once again enveloped in a disgusting cover.

-Xenoverse-

"Going to give you one last chance, Kakarott." The long and I mean long-haired Saiyan -I would learn later- ground his foot on Goku's chest, inflicting more damage and hurting his ribs. "Join your brethren... And I'll throw in a bonus, even!" The tall alien laughed. "Yeah, it'll even be fun! I'll allow you to choose five earthlings to spare! But you'll have to clean up after them."

"Not... animals..." The many times saviour of earth groaned out while his green skinned rival stood a few meters away, trying to think of a plan, a strategy, anything.

"Oh, on the contrary, Kakarott." The long haired fighter chuckled as he lowered his face towards his younger brother. "We're Saiyans. Inferior species are little better than household pets compared to-!" He then startled as his scouter started beeping furiously, warning him of a rapidly raising power on his right. "The crater?!" That was where he had hidden...

With a loud crash a minute figure broke through the Saiyan's pod, jumped high in the air and landed outside the crater, on the normal ground level. The sniffling, angry little shape was... "Leave..."

"T-This is impossible!" Goku's son, Gohan.

"Leave my daddy _ALOOONE!_ " Raditz gaped as the small child turned into a blur, Gohan's aura exploding around his tiny body as he charged his uncle with a speed the adult Saiyan wasn't prepared for...

Except, he suddenly was. A chill ran down his spine only to be replaced by a flame through his veins. His reflexes quickened and his speed jumped. He swiveled to the side and let Gohan sail past... "You damn brat!" Anger filled his being as he struck the small kid.

"Gohan!" Goku gasped, Raditz's foot now off his chest as Gohan bounced off the ground and laid still, groaning in pain. His older brother wasn't done though.

"I was trying to be nice. My young nephew and all that..." A great amount of ki gathered in the invader's right hand.

"STOOOOP!" Goku shouted out, knowing what was about to happen.

"But you need some discipline, boy! Tough love it is!" Too late and too injured to intervene, Goku could only stare in horror as the ki projectile travelled to its target and exploded on impact. Piccolo cursed and Goku felt the world crumble around him...

"Yeah... Fuck this noise." Only for an unfamiliar voice to raise from the plume of smoke. My voice.

I had arrived in a swirl of motes of light around the time Gohan broke out of the pod but the three fighters plus one kid were too occupied to notice me. And I was in a bit of mental turmoil, I'll admit.

After all, all that Trunks told me was that I needed to help two people win a fight. Nothing else. I wondered: will I really want to? What if I have to help some bad guys? Would I be okay with that? I realized I wouldn't.

Fortunately, the guy whose eyes flashed red had just tried to kill a child in front of my eyes. That took any speck of doubt I nurtured and crushed it in a remorseless vice as I dashed.

That was when I discovered that Trunks had been right about me being strong. Otherwise, one: I wouldn't have been able to intercept the Ki blast intended for Gohan.

Two, I wouldn't been able to come out of it with just sore forearms, which had become the new point of impact, crossed in front of my face. As I lowered them I presented the three with my narrowed eyes. "You're a special kind of filth, you know that?"

"And you're a special kind of bothersome. You people just keep crawling out the woodwork!" Raditz snarled and started walking towards me. I lowered my arms and did the same. "Oh, well. Another bug to squish."

"Dude, suiciding so early? Wait until I throw a punch, first." Ten meters. Gohan stirred awake.

"Oh, a jokester. I guess a show before dinner will do." 7 meters.

"You brought a bento? You'll make a good wife." 4 meters.

"I'll eat your **god-damn face** , earthling!" 2 meters and... Stop. Right in front of each other. Same pose. Arms to the side. Staring at each other right in the eyes, with the same exact height of 6'3''.

I felt the air around us grow heavy. The hair on our bodies stood up as something like steam started raising from our skin. Raditz's was dark purple. Mine was light blue.

"Anyone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked to the recovered Goku.

"No, but..." The Saiyan laughed as he stood up again, breathing deeply. "I'm sure it's someone we can trust."

"Huh!" Raditz made the first move. I caught his right fist inches away from my face with my left hand.

_'Yes. This feels familiar.'_ "Ah!" I tried the same move and got similarly blocked.

"Well, you seem at least more of a challenge." We both threw our arms up and let go before jumping back. "Let's go, earthling!"

"Let's!" So I said but found myself on the defensive as he recovered more quickly.

I kept back-stepping as I faced the onslaught of punches coming my way. I parried or redirected all of them, not confident that I could dodge safely out of the way. And he was getting faster and faster and more difficult to keep up with.

"Hahah! Boy, I feel great today! Must be the family reunion!"" That or the purple lightshow I thought as one punch went through my guard. I narrowly moved my head to the right but the friction still grazed my cheek. I hissed in pain. "Oorya!"

"Ugh!" And that was all Raditz needed to knee me in the gut. I almost regurgitated my parfait. The impact was so violent that I found myself raised off the ground. "Ack!" And the blow to the back that slammed me face first into the ground wasn't better.

"Don't blink! Here's-Gah!" But any ulterior followup blows were prevented by a timely kick to Raditz's face, courtesy of Goku. Piccolo was right behind him, sending the saiyan flying with a double palm strike to the back.

"Thanks. Seems like he's a bit too much for me alone." I got up and noticed that the hits had left me with only light bruises. Just like Goku and Piccolo had left to Raditz. _'I'll hazard a guess and say that I'm more about endurance and strength than speed.'_

"Was a bit too much for the both of us combined. And his ki suddenly jumped." Piccolo observed and then grunted, his brow furrowed in conce OH GROSS! Regenerating arm!

"Thanks for saving my son by the way." Raditz cracked his neck as he got back up. "What's your name?" I startled and stared at Goku as he asked a question I had no answer for.

"Yes, do tell! We'll need to write something on your tombstone!" The chance to answer was taken from me as Raditz flew to us again and I decide to meet him head on. "Raah!"

"Ugh!" This time I didn't try to dodge but prepared myself for taking his blow, a headbutt. It hurt but I managed to take it and not fly backwards, stopping Raditz's momentum cold. I grinned at the Saiyan's shocked face.

"Raaah!" He stepped back as Goku and Piccolo were immediately on him and I joined in the barrage soon after.

Let me tell you, it's difficult to sync up your attacks with other people. You have to make sure you don't get in each other's way. Goku and Piccolo though more than made up for my lack of experience...

"Urgh!" Until I managed to sock him in the gut, landing a solid blow. "You-Gak!" Followed up by a double uppercut by the two rivals. I took a step back.

"Suuu..." I found myself breathing deeply inwards, before twisting my body and exhaling sharply, landing my strongest blow yet. A powerful kidney shot to the saiyan's left side which sent him flying into and through one of the trees. _'He felt that for sure!'_

"Nice one!" Goku cheered but then groaned. "Ow. Injuries."

"Anyway, we should be able to take him, now." Piccolo said as he eyed me up and down suspiciously. "Provided he doesn't-" He stopped and we all instinctively dropped into a guard stance as we felt a spike in ki coming from the forest. "Power up again."

"Incoming!" I shouted as Raditz blasted out of the treeline, faster then before...

"Welcome aboard!" And into me, grabbing me around the waist and raising me off my feet and up into the air. "The Raditz Express thanks you for your patronage!"

"Let go, you freaking-" I looked down and gasped at how high we had gotten.

"Oh, sir! Getting off already?" He suddenly let go, raising his left hand.

"Waah!"

"Let me obliterate your ticket for you!" And slammed me in the chest, knocking me out of the air into terminal velocity and into the ground.

"Grhamotherfusfha...!" But because of the angle I dug a trench in the humus, dragging my body for a dozen meters before stopping. "Bleah!" I recovered and tried to stand up...

"And don't forget your bags!" Only to find myself snapping my head upwards as I felt a great gathering of ki right above. "Tooorararararara!"

"Son of a cow!" I flexed, preparing myself to dodge... When Gohan's prone body a few paces away stopped me in my tracks. _'The bastard threw me here on purpose! If I let his attack unfocus and go wild...'_ I gritted my teeth, crossed my arms over my head...

And received the first dose of offensive, explosive ki of my career as a time patroller. "Aaagh!" Each blast made my whole body shake to the bones, exploding on contact and burning at my clothes, hair and what exposed skin they could find. All choreographed to the booming laughter of the empowered saiyan.

A few dozens explosions later I was finally allowed to stumble to the ground on my hands and knees. _'God damn it...'_

I grunted and raised my head but my two allies were quicker and intervened before Raditz could rush me again allowing me precious seconds to get back on my feet before they were thrown at me. I caught both Piccolo and Goku and settled them on their feet. "Okay. We need a plan."

"We had one. We need to restrain his movements though and it takes me a while to charge it." Piccolo explained and I nodded.

"I can take care of that... But we need to catch him by surprise. Or stun him." Goku added in.

"Or both." I grumbled as I tried to think of a way of doing it, a move, gauging his strength and weaknesses against mine. He was faster than me and more apt in Ki manipulation. No similar technique to his own came to my mind as I fought him even if I felt able to fly. Our toughness and physical strength were more or less the same though, barring his enhancing it with Ki. So... "I will take the brunt of his attacks. You should wait for an opportunity to restrain him, Goku. Just help me keep him grounded."

"Can do that." Piccolo grunted as he started focusing his Ki while me and Goku flexed into our guard stances.

"That technique again? I saw it already, green man." Raditz laughed and I saw his... He had a tail. Didn't notice. Anyway, he wrapped it aroud his waist. "And no more tricks for you. So come to uncle Raditz!"

"Figure you'd say uncle first!" I roared and rushed forward, Goku behind me as he let me engage Raditz first as I asked. Our right forearms bashed together roughly before we started exchanging blows in a rapid rush. "Ooooh!"

"Oryaaaa!" I winced every time he managed to slip past my defense, landing blows to my midsection and cheat that I wasn't able to completely shrug off. It was par for the course though.

Goku kept circling us, waiting for an opening which I wasn't able to give him yet. All I was doing so far was letting Raditz slowly wear me down. I had to think of something, a move, but all I could think of were his stupid puns about trains...

Then it hit me. And then Raditz hit me as I voluntarily created an opening for my stomach. "Got you!" He shouted and planted his right fist right against my abdomen. Jesus that hurt like a sonuvabitch! "Huh?!" I still wonder how much it would have hurt if I didn't flex my body to cushion the blow... Still, this time it was Raditz who was left open.

"Raah!" And unlike me he didn't prepare to absorb the uppercut to his chin.

"Ugh!" Or the kick to the head from Goku, which whipped his head forward again. Perfect. I had one shot at this!

"Hey, Raditz!" I bent forward, my left arm wrapping around his neck and my right hand grabbing at his armour at the skirt. "Last stop!" I shouted as I planted my feet on the ground and focused all my strength before pulling. Raditz's feet left the ground. "Oraaaa!" Then his whole body as I arched my own back...

"GUAAAAH!" And then slammed Raditz back first into the ground, with enough force behind it to webcrack the ground and his armour, and make him bounce back up. "You... Cur..." He cursed out as he tried to stare at me, his eyes unfocused as he tried to straigthen himself midbounce. My own were on Piccolo. He was still focusing?!

"Yaaah!" But Goku saw his chance and was on his older brother immediately, locking him in a full nelson. "Piccolo! Do it!"

_'Wait, if he fires it like that-!'_ That's when I felt my body tingle, covered all over by white light before disappearing in thin-air. The last thing I witnessed before leaving...

" **Makankosappo!** " The release of the prepared technique, the same I saw on the scroll. Only this time it took two victims.

-Xenofighter-

"You were great! Good job!" And then I was back in the Time Vault, in front of Trunks. "The alteration in the Timeline was fixed!"

"What do you mean? That guy is d-Ow!" I winced and groaned, going to hold onto my stomach. Once the adrenaline had disappeared, it was like I was feeling all the damage I had incurred into during the battle all at once. I fell to one knee, feeling particularly bad around my midsection. Absorbed or not, that attack I had taken from Raditz hurt like a mother. A few of my ribs were cracked and I had microfractures a bit all over because of the ki barrage I took, I would discover later. "Son of a..."

"Raditz was that much stronger?" Trunks commented, sounding genuinely surprised. "It's a good thing you were there, then."

"One... Person still died..." I groaned as I slowly stood up. I was going to feel that for weeks!

"Yes, but don't worry. Remember the dragon that summoned you here? It's originally from the planet of Goku and Piccolo." Trunks explained with a smile. "Goku was supposed to die but he will be brought back. As I said, you did fix the alteration."

"But I still changed stuff, didn't I? I wasn't there, originally."

"Yes, but..." Trunks paused, grabbing his chin and sizing me up. "Well, it's a long speech to give. What about I explain it in further detail after you're healed up?"

"That'll take weeks."

"Actually... No."

-Xenofighter-

"Seriously? Just one night?"

"One great thing about time travel is the technological advances." Trunks grinned as he patted the side of the self-explanatory healing pod. He had brought me to the local hospital and fortunately none of my injuries necessitated surgery so I could just... Take a dip. "You don't even need to take off your clothes."

"Think I will, anyway." I said, looking down at the gi. Second set of clothes in one day that got ruined. It was covered in dirt, sweat, spit and blood, full of tears and burns. "And then tomorrow you tell me all about how exactly this whole time-travelling thing works, alright?"

"Done. By the way..." I started by taking off the wristbands and the upper part of the gi. "Did fighting jog your memory? Do you remember anything?"

"Some... Very random things." Like an image of a man suplexing a train, of all things. "But I'm now at least aware of what I can do. There's one big problem though."

"That being?" Off the undershirt went.

"I have very basic understanding of how ki works. I can't shoot balls of it, let alone do something like... Piccolo, did." Trunks 'hmm'-ed and tapped his chin. "I think I need to fix that."

"Yes, you do... And I have a solution for that." Boots and pants off... I keep my underwear as I open the pod's door, one of the robots starting it up. Once I take a sit in it, then I remove it and throw it outside. "But that's another conversation for tomorrow."

"I guess. Goodnight... And, Trunks?" The door had closed and the pod was starting to fill up with liquid. "You can call me _Sabin_."

"Oh! You remembered your name?" I shook my head as I grabbed the mask and put it over my face, wincing at the position my arms had to make. "Ah... I see. Sabin it is, then." I nodded and Trunks nodded back. "Goodnight then, Sabin."

The healing liquid rose to my waist and I started to feel woozy and tired, the fatigue of the day washing over me alongside the warmth of the foreign solution, pushing me to sleep...

Boy, was I in for a rough awakening.

**End of Scroll I**

**Fan Input Challenge I – The Female Friend**

As every good anime-inspired story, the main character needs: A) a female friend/love interest; B) a grudgingly respected rival. Today, you get to give me your input on the former! Who/what should the female friend be?

It can be anything you want. An alternate timeline/universe version of one of the canon characters, an OC you created in the game, something you saw in a fan-art, anything! There are only a few rules to respect.

**1)** It has to be a female, of course.

**2)** Actual canon characters are prohibited. You can't propose the actual Chichi or 18.

Other than that, go crazy! Leave your ideas in the Reviews or shoot me a Private Message. Until the second chapter comes out, consider the contest open! Good luck!


End file.
